Among human sensory organs, visual organ (eyes) receives the most information. In daily life, more and more rich visual information is desired, and, thus, display technology plays a very important role in today's human society. Since the emergence of the display technology, the display technology has been developed very rapidly. Cathode ray tube technology (CRT), plasma display (PDP), liquid crystal display (LCD), and even the latest organic light-emitting display (OLED), micro-diode (micro LED) display technologies have been successively developed.
The micro-diode (micro LED) display technology is featured with advantages such as low power consumption, and high brightness, etc., and has become one of development directions of the new generation display technology. How to further reduce the cost of the display device, increase the aperture ratio of the display device, and improve the display quality of the display device has become one of the key research directions.
The disclosed display panel and fabrication method, and display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.